The invention relates to an opto-mechanical analyzer using a single rotating element constituted by a polygon comprising n reflective faces.
Analysis systems are known in which a single rotating polygon is used whose n reflective faces are differently inclined with respect to the axis of rotation so as to scan the field to be analyzed in n contiguous bands of p lines, p being the number of detectors arranged in parallel. The total number of lines scanned in the field is thus np.
Polygons of this type must be manufactured separately, while controlling the inclinations of the different reflective faces with great precision. The angular width of a band determines the angular pitch of the different faces and each error in this pitch results in non-contiguous bands. This polygon is thus realized with difficulty and at high cost.